


Preparations Before a Date

by sskinner155



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Makeup Fun, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Tina is nervous about meeting up with Newt again after so long, Queenie helps prepare her.





	Preparations Before a Date

Tina gave three quick knocks to her sister's door her nerves getting the better of her. She held tight to her letter bouncing on the balls of her feet. She moved to knock again but the door opened revealing an evening ready Queenie, she had brushed the curl out of her blonde hair and had her robe tied tight around her waist.

"What's got you all in a fret?" She asked a twinkle in her eyes.

"I just checked my mail and there's a letter from Newt."

Her eyes lit up. "What's your British prince say?"

"He's not a prince."

"Neither is Jacob but he's still my prince." Tina bit her lip stopping herself from saying anything. She didn't want to get into a fight with Queenie over Jacob again.

"He just published his book, and he's coming back to America he'll be her in just a couple days. He wants to meet with me."

"That's wonderful."

"Wonderful? Queenie what am I going to do. He didn't say how he wanted to meet me. Is this simply a meeting at the docks and a quick conversation or is this a meeting as unlikely friends or is it a…"

"Date? I'm pretty sure its that one honey. He's coming all the way from England."

Her heart jumped. "That makes it worst. If it was just as friends, I'd be okay but as a date its more…intimate." Queenie gave a bubblegum laugh.

"Courtships do require some forms of intimacy dear."

"Queenie…" She took Tina's hand pulling her into her room.

"Its because you lack experience. As an auror you go on dangerous missions all the time but you never fret on those. Why? Because you have confidence in your ability. The same can be said with dating. Luckily you have me to help." She sat Tina down at her vanity. "We'll want to impress him when he gets off that boat. So, let's start with the hair." She pulled out her wand and gave it a light swish. The draw opened, and several bottles came floating out.

"We could add some length to it maybe to your shoulders? Though I think Newts more of a modern man, oh I know." She grabbed the bottled labeled Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment. Pouring a generous amount into her hand she slowly began the process of fanning Tina's hair through her fingers. Tina watch as her hair went from the frizzy end of the day mess to the style of one of the flappers that adorn the cover of most magazines. "There we go. Now for makeup."

"Queenie, I don't really were makeup."

"I ain't going to turn you into a clown sweetie trust me." She opened her make up case pulling out her rouge. "Just a bit of blush." She tapped the brush to her cheeks. "And just a touch of mascara to make your eyes pop." Queenie grabbed her mascara brush dipping it into the cup of water on the vanity and scraping it over the mascara cake bar. "One more thing." Putting a couple drops of water in her hand and blending it with the rouge powder she dabbed over Tina's lips. "There we are. Tina you look beautiful."

Tina looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked like herself, Queenie had captured both the simplicity of her face along with highlighting complexities. She sat straighter feeling a bit readier for the meeting in a couple days.

"Now for an outfit." Queenie went to her wardrobe. "We'll want something to compliment your figure, but not to showy, your hair is the real statement."

"Queenie, I have my own clothes."

"Very true. But they're all a bit basic. I'd like to see you wear some color. Here." She had pulled out a green dress from the back giving it to her. "Put it on I want to see it on you." Tina made a quick change while Queenie cleaned up the vanity.

"How do I look." Tina asked.

"Oh, its perfect green really is you color." She moved straightening the dress out. "It doesn't fall on under your waist quite right but…" She grabbed her wand and with a tap the dress elongated with the belt coming just to her hips. It was the fashion of the moment, low waist. Queenie made a quick cut at the skirt having it end just above her knees. When she was done, she moved Tina to the long mirror.

"Now when he gets off that boat and sees you, his hearts going to be in a tiffy." Tina look at herself, Queenie had pulled her shoulders back making her stand up straighter. She looked almost as pretty as Queenie did. Her hair sleeked back and styled while her figure was straight, like so many of the women she'd seen roaming New York, her face with just a hint of color. She felt confident in her appearance.

"You'll need to wear stockings for that dress. Or if your feeling really brave you could shave your legs." She gave a teasing smile.

"Oueenie!" Her face had gone completely red. She couldn't do something so scandalous. If she did and Newt noticed what kind of impression would that make on him.

"I'm only playing with you, besides your British prince has a thing for hairy creatures so you'll be fine." She said hugging her sister. Tina gave a chuckle hugging her back. She wasn't wrong

**Author's Note:**

> ***The idea of this came to me after watching the COG even though this story doesn't fit into the canon. The whole story was going to play up on the idea that women had only just started shaving their legs in the 1920 and back then it was considered quite risqué but when I started writing it went into more of a sister helping sister story so i stuck with that. I hope you all enjoy the fast read and please check out my tumblr sskinner155***


End file.
